


Mitad criptoneano mitad metahumano

by epifaniax



Series: Conner Luthor [17]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Conner odia la adolescencia, Lex y Clark problemas paternos, M/M, Sí Tim hace una aparición, telequinesis tactil
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Pero él no se rendiría, esta camioneta había estado desde que Clark era un niño, no quería deshacerse de ella.“Hay un perno suelto” interrumpió sus pensamientos una voz aburrida.Conner balanceaba sus piernas, mirando el cielo.“¿Qué?” preguntó Clark, deteniéndose para prestarle atención a su hijo.“Que hay un perno suelto, debajo del motor, uno que conecta con un cable” Clark frunció el ceño confundido.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent (implicito)
Series: Conner Luthor [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650241
Kudos: 54





	Mitad criptoneano mitad metahumano

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!!  
> Sí, volví a dar un salto en el tiempo pero no se preocupen a medida que saque mas capitulos ire rellenando.  
> Aparte de eso quería comentarles que esta historia está compuesta de dos partes pues, en un origen eran dos historias separadas y como la segunda resultó ser muy corta decidí ponerla como un bonnus.  
> Aclarado esto espero que les guste :)

Comenzó con una sola palabra: Saber.

Conner sabía muchas cosas.

Cosas que Lex y Clark pensaron que era a causa de ellos, sin embargo, no lo era. Había cosas que nunca le enseñaron, porque en ese momento hubiese sido imposible explicarle esos temas a un niño de tan solo diez años.

“No sé qué está mal” suspiro derrotado Clark con un Conner de diez años sentado en el techo de la camioneta mientras revisaba en el capo.

Había decidido hacer un viaje rápido para revisar la camioneta de su padre junto a Lex pues, aunque Clark tenía algunos conocimientos sobre autos Lex era el mecánico que reparaba y los armaba de la nada, pero ninguno de ellos pudo identificar la falla, dejando a Clark molesto y terco metido allí mientras Lex tiraba la toalla porque prefería regalarle una camioneta nueva para evitar futuros problemas de este estilo y ver, como un bonnus extra, la vena en el cuello del padre de Clark hincharse al negarse a aceptar el regalo.

Pero él no se rendiría, esta camioneta había estado desde que Clark era un niño, no quería deshacerse de ella.

“Hay un perno suelto” interrumpió sus pensamientos una voz aburrida.

Conner balanceaba sus piernas, mirando el cielo.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Clark, deteniéndose para prestarle atención a su hijo.

“Que hay un perno suelto debajo del motor, uno que conecta con un cable” Clark frunció el ceño confundido.

Con la esperanza de evitar alguna confrontación o evitar hacer sentir menos a Conner por su aporte en un problema que tenía a sus padres frustrados, Clark miró debajo del motor palpando la zona con dificultad hasta que lo sintió.

Una tuerca se movía con facilidad entre sus dedos y por ende un cable se movía y desplazaba de su lugar.

Frunciendo el entrecejo apretó dicha tuerca hasta que no pudo más y sacó las manos del motor para girar la llave de arranque, encendiendo la camioneta por primera vez en un mes.

Clark miró rápidamente a Conner quien lo miraba aburrido.

\----///----

“No es un psíquico Clark, ¿de dónde rayos crees que sacaría esa habilidad?” preguntó Lex divertido una vez de vuelta al apartamento.

Por supuesto que le había comentado el extraño momento.

“¿Entonces cómo sabía sobre eso? Sus manos no alcanzan hasta ese lugar y no puede mirar por debajo” contradijo Clark comiendo un pedazo de pizza.

Conner se había ido a dormir hace unas horas, cansado por toda la incursión, dejándolos con casi una caja de pizza llena que Clark se estaba encargando de vaciar porque al parecer su hijo había heredado el estómago de Lex.

“¿Rayos x?”

“Lo intente, pero no estaba caído solo suelto por lo que no se podía ver con la visión de rayos x” explicó.

Lex frunció el entrecejo suspirando.

“Clark, si Conner fuera un psíquico él hubiera sabido sobre su origen mucho antes que se lo dijera, incluso hubiera sabido que eras Superman”

“Sabe que Batman es Bruce”

“Eso es porque tiene neuronas y las utiliza al contrario del resto del mundo” Clark sonríe divertido, maravillado y orgulloso de la inteligencia de su hijo.

“Pero aún no explica cómo lo supo Lex” ambos guardaron silencio un momento para dejar el tema y pasar a cosas más importantes en el cuarto.

Con el paso del tiempo y de los años, ocurrieron cosas que llamaron la atención de ambos. Tantos detalles y situaciones que comenzaron a archivarlos en su cabeza para comentarlo a alguno de los superhéroes o villanos psíquicos o algo así.

Por ejemplo: Conner siempre sabía quien estaba en casa y en qué lugar. No importaba si no lo había visto antes sabía el lugar exacto donde se encontraban, tanto que un día decidieron entre los dos hacer un pequeño experimento con el niño.

Clark se movería, de cuarto en cuarto, y Lex le preguntaría en qué lugar estaba Clark a medida que este cambiaba de lugar.

Conner acertó en todos, dejando a Lex sorprendido y preocupado.

No fue hasta que Clark habló con Bruce que le ofrecieron una respuesta que hizo a Lex apretar los dientes y golpearse la cabeza con su mano por ser tan imbécil.

_“¿Psíquico?” pregunta Bruce a lo Clark asiente agotado_

_“No sabemos de dónde lo saco o-”_

_“¿De dónde?” preguntó Bruce con sarcasmo “¿Acaso no Lex cura rápido?” Clark lo miró confundido para asentir “Pues entonces de allí lo sacó”_

_“No entiendo, Conner si cura rápido” Bruce se hecha hacia atrás en la silla para mirar divertido a Clark._

_“Sí, pero eso es por tu sangre. Lex cura rápido porque es lo que llamamos un metahumano” informo haciendo que Clark lo mirara en shock._

_“¿Qué?”_

_Bruce suspiró._

_“Recuerdas que me contaste una vez que los meteoritos les dieron poderes a las personas” Clark asintió “pues le dieron esa habilidad a Lex, y eso lo transforma en un metahumano. Hay estudios científicos que prueban que la descendencia de los metahumanos no necesariamente hereda sus habilidades sino que sus células mutan en una nueva”_

_Clark no lo podía creer_

_“¿Entonces Conner es…?”_

_“¿Un medio criptoneano que es a la vez medio metahumano?, sí” Clark tenía la boca abierta_

Un jodido metahumano.

Lex no lo podía creer.

Y era por su parte para colmo ¡como rayos se lo perdió!, se sentía tan humillado porque Wayne lo haya descubierto antes que él, ¡y él era el meta no Bruce!

“No te veas tan feliz” comentó frunciendo el entrecejo mientras trataba de buscar ayuda en internet sobre cómo ocultarle información a un hijo psíquico.

Clark sonrió orgulloso por su descubrimiento.

“¡Te das cuenta de que no podemos ocultarle nada!” exclamó molesto Lex.

\------///-----

Conner no entendía qué pasaba con sus padres pues podían estar un momento normal y luego verse totalmente nerviosos, o avergonzados o en pánico hasta que se aburrió de esa actitud y frunció el entrecejo preguntando qué les pasaba, a lo cual, obtuvo miradas confundidas de ambos.

“¿No lo sabes?” preguntó su pá en un tono sorprendido haciendo que se sintiera aún más molesto.

Bueno podrían decirle que debía de saber.

Levantando una ceja respondió un rotundo no, haciendo que las cejas de su papá se fruncieran confundidas.

“¿No sabes lo que estoy pensando ahora?” Conner puso los ojos en blanco.

“por supuesto que no, no soy un psíquico” sus padres tenían la boca abierta.

No estaba consciente de que esa frase los había vuelto al inicio del problema, sin saber cómo rayos Conner sabía tanto.

**BONNUS**

Cuando Conner era niño soñaba con cosas simples. Ideas que rondaban por mucho tiempo en su cerebro, pensamientos que lo asustaban y preocupan hasta incluso ideas felices.

Podía volar durante una noche o podía ser perseguido por un monstruo.

Podía soñar con la escuela o podía jugar con su padre.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo los sueños cambiaron y Conner lo hizo con ellos, se volvió más alto, no era musculoso como Clark, es más, tenía una contextura muy similar a su papá y eso lo agradecía, porque odiaría llamar la atención solo por una masa corporal. No, si él quería ser el centro lo haría de otra manera, lo haría por su elegancia, lo haría por su labia y sobre todo lo haría por ser él. Y más allá de su estatura también se dio cuenta que no necesitaba hacer ejercicio, su cuerpo no almacenaba grasa de más, solo músculo firme por lo que él agradecía mucho a Clark y, sobre todo, lo restregó bastante en la cara de Tim.

“Mira el lado positivo, cuando tu estés viejito y no te puedas levantar por tus dientes podré llevarte estilo princesa, aunque también estaré viejo, pero seguiré siendo guapo, tu entiendes” guiña el ojo con una sonrisa mientras Tim pone los ojos en blanco.

También hubo cosas que lo molestaron, por ejemplo: la voz. Esa rotura indignante y vergonzosa lo molestaba un montón porque solo hacía que el que lo escuchara le lanzara una mirada con nostalgia y dijera en un tono chillón.

“Aaawww nuestro Conner está creciendo” no, señora Miller su Conner quiere que lo trague la tierra muchas gracias.

Con la llegada de la adolescencia en su vida todo el mundo esperaba, y por todo el mundo se refería a sus padres, que tuviera sus sueños eróticos. Esos con cinco chicas en la cama o algo así mencionó su pá en un intento de apoyar la presentación power point de su papá sobre “¿has visto pelo en lugares donde antes no había?” y “el sexo más seguro que existe”

No, él no tenía sueños sexuales y ni menos sueños en blanco, es más, si tuviera que explicar sus sueños sería como transportarse, viajar desde su cama. Podía una noche ver la tierra, como las plantas se movían en ella, como los gusanos escarbaban hasta que un agujero, hecho un pájaro, atraía la luz del sol y lo despertaba.

Podía soñar con otro país, uno extranjero, quizás Francia, podía ver cada monumento, sentir cada piedra, saber de cada ser vivo sobre su tierra.

Y otros días…

Otros días él podía soñar sobre ser otra persona, podía sentir como si todo su cuerpo fuera de un anciano, huesos débiles, dificultad al respirar, dolor de pecho, el cansancio mental.

Ha sido tantos seres, un león, una hormiga, una niña, un adulto, pero siempre agradece al cielo por volverá despertar.

Por seguir siendo él.

Conner Luthor.

**Author's Note:**

> Besos <3


End file.
